1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a microprocessor with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts adapted to a high-density connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is widely used for establishing electrical connection between an electronic package, e.g. a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a PCB, e.g. a motherboard. Such LGA connector is typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2006. With the development of society, people have a higher need for capability of the CPU. Accordingly, LGA connector for connecting the CPU and the motherboard is requested to have a better performance. Additionally, to suit the industry trend of miniaturization of electric device, the connector is also requested to comply with a trend of miniaturization and multiple contact points.
One solution is to reduce the size of the contacts. However, due to the small size of the contacts, resilient arm of the contact is easily damaged because of larger stress therein when the contact is engaged with the pad of the CPU. Accordingly, electrical connection is unsteady.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.